


What's a soulmate?

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Грейс спрашивает Дэнни, что такое родственная душа, и Дэнни объясняет ей, думая о Стиве.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147067
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	What's a soulmate?




End file.
